Sybil Pandemik
Sybil Pandemik (later Lincoln-Pandemik) is a "short attention span careerist" from the episodic game series by Telltale. Character Detail Possessing experience in the fields of tattooing, psychoanalysis, tabloid publication, court witnessing, dating service, carbon dating service, beta testing, Queenship, SCUBA diving, dark wizardry and brain surgery, among other things, Sybil has a difficult time settling down on a single profession before losing interest and finding something else to do. While her constantly fluxing career makes it hard for her to gain any permanent customers, her varied experience often comes in handy for the Freelance Police. Biography Prior to the events of Culture Shock, Sybil ran a tattoo studio next to Sam and Max's Office which Max apparently frequented. By the time Sam met her for the first time, however, she had switched her career to psychotherapy. She would continue to switch careers roughly once a month for the duration of season 1, aiding the Freelance Police, both knowingly and unknowingly, on several occasions. *In Culture Shock she was a Psychotherapist. *In Situation: Comedy she wrote a tabloid newspaper. *In The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball she was going to testify against the toy mafia. *In Abe Lincoln Must Die! she set up a dating service (and matched up with Abe Lincoln). *She became the beta tester of Reality 2.0 in Reality 2.0. *She becomes the Queen of Canada in Bright Side of the Moon. At the end of Season 1, Sybil became romantically involved with Abe, making her put her career on hold. Her relationship with Abe would become a recurring sub-plot in season 2: * In Moai Better Blues, the two break up due to Abe ignoring Sybil on their date on Easter Island to ogle a female Moai, a faux pas he compounds by suggesting Sybil get plastic surgery to look more like a Moai. * In Night of the Raving Dead, Abe can be found weeping over his breakup with Sybil in Stinky's Diner, and must be shooed off in order to receive help from Stinky. Sybil, meanwhile, is trying to find a new boyfriend, resulting in Sam & Max temporarily setting her up with Jurgen's Monster. * In What's new, Beelzebub?, Sybil temporarily dates Peepers of the Soda Poppers, but breaks up with him after learning his real name. Ultimately, she and Abe Lincoln get back together, perhaps as a result of Hell freezing over, and are ultimately married in a ceremony officiated by Max. They were last seen driving off on their honeymoon in the demonically possessed DeSoto. In the Season 3 finale, The City That Dares Not Sleep, Sybil returns but not only does she join Sam in his mission to save Max, she is also pregnant, much to Sam's horror and disgust. This caused a bit of strain when Sam needed her help to run Max's legs, but when Sam proved he understands what being a parent means, Sybil changes her mind. Near to the end of the episode her water breaks, causing Sybil to panic and demand to leave Max and abandon the mission, not wanting to have the baby inside a monster. This sparked Max's self-sacrifice in wanting to save Sybil, becoming his sole focus. Sybil was last seen escaping Max through his nose and running away from the scene. How her baby looks like, as well as what gender it is, is currently unknown. Voiced By Amy Provenzano Trivia When her water broke when carrying her baby, she spilled pennies ("weird"). Category:Telltale Characters Category:Characters